Killing Me Softly (part two)
by Jewels1
Summary: Well, wolvie and jubes start their "romance",and we'lls ee how it goes from there. PLease review, I need some feedback on how to continue the stories.


****

Title: Killing Me Softly (part two)

****

Summary: Same as first one, I don't have the energy to write it again. =)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, if I did, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction about them?

****

Author's Note: PLEEEEZE review! I really need advice and feedback on how to continue the stories. =)

Jubilee's eyes fluttered open, registering the coming light of day. She sleepily rolled over but her arm hit the wall. She grumbled softly and tried to make herself comfortable. She jumped as the 'wall' moved slightly, and she remembered where she was and who she was with. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and looking down at Wolverine. He was just waking up as well.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jubilee whispered gently, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Mmph." Was his reply.

"Come on Wolvie, rise and shine, we gotta get out of here, and back to the bike, maybe they're lookin' for us now." She said in a sunny voice, trying to persuade him to fully awake.

He sat up then, bumping his head on the pole holding the tent up. He swore under his breath, and then climbed slowly out of the tent, with Jubilee in toe. His stomach rumbled, and he suddenly realized the biting hunger that he was feeling. He looked over at Jubilee who looked just as uncomfortable as him. He also noticed that her forehead had turned a nasty shade of purple where she had bumped it. She looked very disheveled as well, with her hair matted and her clothes in disarray. He smiled knowing that not many people got to see her like this, before she had a shower and put on makeup.

Jubilee noticed Wolverine staring at her, and she gingerly raised her hand to smooth down her hair, knowing that she must look horrible, after an uncomfortable night's sleep. She shrugged, as it was only Logan who was with her now, and he'd seen her like this before, and he didn't look all that pretty either, with his hair flattened down on one side and a nasty look on his face, the result of a bad night's sleep.

He began to take the tent down, and Jubilee bent to help him. After they had successfully put everything tightly back into the duffel, Wolverine suggested that they should probably go back to the bike and try and get it started or something. Jubilee agreed, and they walked through the trail leading them back to the bike yet again. When they finally did reach the bike, they both gasped. The snow had almost completely covered in snow. They both trudged out, waist-high in snow, slowly moving towards the bike. 

"Jesushow the hell" Wolverine spoke brokenly, still in shock. They had had no idea that this much snow had fallen. They didn't notice it through the trail, as it was sheltered with trees, and let very little snow in. 

Jubilee rested her hand on his shoulder, and said, "I know Wolvie, how the hell could this much snow have fallen? For Christ's sake, the bike is like buried. I just hope the X-Men come and get us soon, because we can't stay out here much longer, we're gonna freeze. And I just want to go _home_." She turned away, fighting back tears that were born more out of frustration than worry. Still they were tears that she didn't want Wolvie to see.

Wolverine turned to look at Jubilee, and sighed. He pulled her head to his shoulder and enveloped her into a comforting hug. "Don't worry darlin', they'll come soon, they have to have noticed that we haven't been home yet, and you know Xavier, he worries, and he'll be in Cerebro, trying to find us. And when he does, they'll come blazin' in here all angry that we didn't say where we were going and that it could have been dangerous, you know all that crap."

Jubilee giggled and pulled her head away from his shoulder and used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. She looked up at Logan and smiled. "You can always cheer me up. What would I do without you?" 

Logan turned away and let go of Jubilee. "Well it seems to me that you've been doing fine all alone in LA. I'll tell you, that one reason that we didn't contact you for so long, is that you never bothered to contact us. IWe thought that you had forgotten about us. " he said in an icy tone that made Jubilee flinch.

She nuzzled her face in the back of his jacket, and took a deep breath. "I know I should have called or wrote, told you that I was okay, but I don't know, I just wanted to forget. After what I did, I just couldn't I couldn't deal with any of this anymore." Her voice broke off, fresh tears threatening to spill. The memories were just too much.

"Jubilee, you know that it wasn't your fault, and me and Storm turned out fine. But we didn't know if you were okay, I mean Storm was really worried." He tried to comfort her, but was still having trouble forgiving her for taking off the way that she had.

"_Storm_ was really worried? Of course she would be the only one who would really care isn't that so? I mean of course _you _wouldn't have cared much, because you don't care about anyone do you? You wouldn't care that I couldn't sleep for weeks, the whole scene just kept replaying over and over in my head. I mean I was just so stupid, to go off on my own, after I had been warned, then you and Storm came after me, and Creed almost killed Storm, and I don't know it was just too much." She broke off, as she felt his hand come up to stroke the side of her face.

"II cared. I just didn't know" he trailed off, not being able to find any words. Jubilee raised her hand to cover his, and closed her eyes for a moment. She just wanted to stay like this, with him close to her and them together. She opened her eyes to find Logan staring intently down at her. He tilted her head up towards his, as gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss. She broke off, putting a finger to his lips. "I know you cared, I'm just upset right now." She laughed nerovously and Wolverine smiled. He put his forehead to hers, and suddenly remembered the cut on her forehead. He pulled back and ran his fingers lightly over the bandage.

"How bad is it?" Jubilee asked

"Not too bad, it's gonna be bruised for awhile, but you've had worse." He answered.

They both jumped as the snow around them began to blow away. They looked up, and saw the bottom of the Blackbird. It landed a few feet away from them, and Wolverine pulled away from Jubilee and turned towards the jet. "See I told you that they'd come."

The side door opened, and a very pissed off Scott Summers walked down the ramp. "What the fuck are you two doing all the way out here? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere! We were worried last night when you didn't come home, and it was snowing so hard, and since you had Jubilee with you. Then when you didn't come home this morning, Xavier figured that you guys had gotten stuck in the snow, and that he'd locate you on Cerebro, and I'd have to come get you with the goddam Blackbird, since the snow was too thick to drive. And let me tell you I did NOT want to come all the way out here." He huffed back into the ship, muttering to himslef and expecting Wolverine and Jubilee to follow him. 

They both looked at each other and smiled, as they knew that Scott was going to react that way. He never liked wasting his time, especially for Wovlerine. Wolverine wrapped his arm around Jubilee's waist and they huddled together as they walked onto the ship. They took their seats, and Jubilee rested her head on Wolverine's shoulder and dozed off on the trip home.

When they arrived back at the mansion, the first thing Jubilee did was run to her bedroom and shower. Scott had asked Logan to stay behind for a second. "So, was it just me, or were you and Jubilee a little touchy-feely, well more than usual. Is there something that Iwe should know about?" 

Logan merely shrugged and sauntered away, leaving a red-faced Cyclops as he headed for his room so he could shower as well. 

Jubilee walked out of the bathroom, her silk robe wrapped around her, as she towelled dry her hair. She sat at her dresser and looked into the mirror. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and thought about how much she had changed. Her cheekbones were higher, her jaw was more defined, and her hair was definitely longer. She remembered when she had it so short that she didn't have to worry about styling it, she merely ran her fingers through it and she was done. Now she took extra time, sometimes blowdrying it super straight. Or she let it hang down to her shoulders in thick waves. She decided to blow it out, and set to work with the blowdryer. When she was finished she admired her hair in the mirror one last time before heading to her closet to find something to wear. She decided on a pair of dark denim jeans and a wine colored turtleneck. She put on her favorite earrings and shoes, and walked to the door intending to go get something to eat.

When she entered the kitchen, she was not surprised to see Wolverine, showered and dressed looking for food as well. She walked over to stand next to him by the fridge. He looked over at her and smiled. "Lookin' for some food darlin'?" 

"Hell yes. My tummy's rumbling. I'm hungry." She shoved in next to him so that she could find something to eat as well. She decided to make herself a sandwich, and grabbed all the fixings and set them on the counter. Wolverine grabbed a six-pack of beer, and thought that maybe he'd have a sandwich as well, because the one that she was making smelled pretty damn good. He offered her a beer, and Jubilee looked up at him with mock-astonishment on her face. "Well Wolvie, you're offering _me_ one of _your_ beers? I never thought I'd see the day."

Wolverine glared up at her, and lightly shoved her out of the way so that he could make himself a sandwich, Jubilee grabbed her sandwich and sat down at the table, with her beer, but stuck her tongue out at him on the way. Wolverine rolled his eyes, and set back to making his sandwich. Just when Jubes was in mid-chew Rogue came in and sat down next to her. "Hey Rogue" she greeted after she had swallowed.

"Hiya sugah. Ah'm happy ta see that ya got home fine. Ah was worried bout ya." She drawled in her Southern accent.

"You don't need to worry 'bout me Rogue. I'm alright, and I had Wolvie there to protect me." She nodded towards Logan, and all they heard was a small grunt from his direction. Jubilee smiled and turned back to Rogue. "Anyways, thanks for coming down it's much appreciated. Otherwise I might have been stuck with this big lug all day." Rogue laughed, and Wolverine's head snapped out and he grumbled out a protest. 

  
"Well, Ah'll leave ya guys ta eat in peace, bye sugah." And Rogue left the kitchen leaving Wolverine and Jubilee alone to eat. Wolverine sat down at the table, and practically inhaled his sandwich, and popped open his beer. Jubilee smiled at him ,and shook her head in amusement. "Well Wolvie, I don't think you'll ever change."

"Damn right, but you like it that way don't ya darlin'?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Jubilee laughed. She did. And she hoped that he would stay the same forever.

Please review! =)


End file.
